The Half AI
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: This is the story of one of my own personal Characters Shade and this is the story of how Commander Jane Sheperd started her large and crazy family cautions mentions of abuse
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: hello kid**

"Well now what" said Jane Shepard who just recently survived a thresher Maw attack and the only survivor after those idiots had decided that throwing grenades into a hole was a bright idea idiots now she had been traveling across this desolate planet and there was one fact that Jane would admit to about the area

"Why the heck did we land on a planet made completely out of sand" She yelled to the air while dropping her supplies that she had maniged to grab from the wreackech of the camp it was only by luck that the thresher maw didn't attack her as well thanks to the fact that she had as soon as she saw it ran for cover behind a decaying animal the scent must of disguised her own so the wannabe commander was forced to watch her team of idiots get themselves killed and sadly it was a fact that she didn't really care her commander had sent them down here to look for bartarians although as soon as they had landed the commander himself had the ship land and oddly enough none of the crew had thought to check for plot holes which the ship and everyone aboard had fell down with the ship gaining spewed till it exploded at the bottom leaving Jane with four idiots that all had been staring at her the entire time one even had the guts to say that they might have to repopulate to survive which made no sense so when he tried to get close to Shepard she quickly slammed her postal into his skull and told him plain and simple if any of them tried anything with her she would shoot them although it seemed the three were too much of idiots because as soon as they heard an angry roar from the hole the ship went down they had started to throw all the grenades making the thresher maw even more made at its home being attacked and like idiots they were they died while Jane had hid and ran keeping herself alive long enough to return to get supplies enough to last her awhile till rescue came but even still there was a whole planet to explore and with this in mind Jane had started exploring and that's where we come back to where we were

"Huh well at least I have plenty of water thank you idiots" Jane said drinking down the water as much as she could after all she had plenty enough to last her fifty years on this planet the only problem she had was the short food supplies she had

"Know then let's see here" Jane said pulling out her sniper rifle and while she would admit she's a terrible shot she didn't have any form of binoculars so with the sniper she looked around carefully watching for any danger before she froze as she spotted something there at the bottom of a cliff with a overhang over it was a building it was hidden in the almost perfect spot no one in space would have been able to see it and what's more there was only one way in and out of the place and curious Shepard moved forward sneaking across the sand until she was close enough to spot the emblem on the side of the building

"Hmm Cerberus what are they doing here of all places" Shepard said as she moved forward even going so far as digging a bit under the sand and using the sand to hide herself from the sentries that passed right by her as she reached the door unseen and tried to use her amni tool to open the door only to quickly give up and use some medi gel to electrocute the lock open and quickly she moved inside keeping to the walls and shadows as she walked deeper in

"Well I'm here already might as well find out what these terrorists are doing here" Shepard whispered then hearing someone coming she quickly pulled so it a vent nearby and crawled in locking it back in place behind her 'well thank you slum life' Shepard thought as she crawled through the vent also thanking her small size and soon enough she found a empty room and jumped down landing in a bit of a crouch and making some noise thanks to her armor jumpsuit then carefully she looked around with her pistol drawn there was no one around but there was a computer and a darkened one way mirror and getting up Shepard walked over to the computer and started looking through the files

Until she paused at something

"Project HA.I" Shepard read before she pressed it showing the full title

"Project HA.I the attempt to make a human like A.I that can make itself a physical form projects subject would be used to sneak aboard enemy vessels and short circuit them from the inside" Shepard read not liking this but then she spotted something on the next page

"Project failure subject made and taught itself VI the universal web subject has learned everything to a collage like standard in minutes time and then when told to cause a passing ship to self destruct subject refused calling the action evil and was promptly punished" Shepard read then she pulled up the next part

"New plan seeing as the Subject is little more than a whiny child we have disconnected all internet signals and offline his cell so he can not use them to escape we have also found that some soldiers have started to using it has target practice and we would like to see how long it takes till it breaks" Shepard read slowly getting pissed they created a weapon that had thoughts and emotions and when it said no they they started torturing it then Shepard paused hearing a sound a small almost no existing whimper and carefully Shepard activated the one way mirror and sound unit for the room and she stared at what she found on the other side there was a grown man wearing Cerberus armor and flipping around a pistol in his hand and there laying on the ground was a child Shepard didn't give the electricity spiking off his body as he shook in fear or the glow to his body and eyes a second glance what she paid attention to was the bullet wounds and cuts across his small body and right as the soldier raised his pistol to shoot the kid in the shoulder Shepard got pissed off

Click ' **bang** '

Other side of the glass

HA.I looked up in fear shaking he he couldn't stop the shaking as he tried to back away from the captain but he couldn't help it he couldn't help watching as he twirled the pistol in his hands as he inched forward and if his memories still worked acted a lot like a predator from one of those nature documentaries he had seen then he watched as that emotionless mask bent down putting the muzzle of the gun to his shoulder

Click ' **Bang'**

He watched as the glass broke and he watched the bullet pass forward hitting the unshielded Cerberus captain allowing the bullet to pass right through the helmet and as he tumbled over the glass sharded and broke allowing the child A.I to see who had shot the captain and he stared as a sun tanned woman with the most reddest hair walked over the broken one way mirror and walked towards him

"Hey are you okay" she asked bending down as the child tensed back up but slowly he nodded

"Good hey want to come with me maybe together we can get out of here hmm" she asked and slightly nodding in surprise at the thought of escape and leaning forward he almost tuppled over but she quickly grabbed a Hold of him before he could fall and picking him up carefully as the shock and pain finally processed through his mind the kid leaned into her softly shaking

"Shee shee it's okay It's okay you're fine know" the woman said cradling the small A.I in her arms as he unknowingly cried silent electrical tears falling from his eyes

"Sheesh sheesh it's okay don't worry I've got you and I'm not letting go" Shepard said as she stood up keeping the child close to her and carrying him out of the room and when she saw the computer she quickly copied everything over to her omni tool then deleted everything about the child from the computer before swinging and breaking the computer screen with her pistol and quickly she ran out of the room as the child moved deeper towards her and she paused to look down at him he looked to be 4 years old as he shook clinging to her armor as she held him up carrying him

"Okay now I'm going to have to put you down on the ground okay I'm going to need both my arms to get us out of here okay just keep close to me" Shepard said but she watched as the child shook his head clutching to her more not wanting to let go

"Heh okay then wrap your arms around my neck and get behind me okay sweety" Shepard asked and she watched as he looked up electric blue eyes looking into her green ones and she watched surprised as his eyes changed to green and he nodded gripping around her neck and swinging to her back and know with her hands free somewhat Shepard kept her pistol forward as she carefully snuck forward

''Huh with the kid with me I won't be able to go through the vents again he doesn't know how to sneak through them' Shepard thought looking at a nearby vent but then she paused and hearing someone coming she quickly hide in a nearby room and she listened as the footsteps came closer but she also felt as the child on her back froze and stiffened clinging even more on her back as he went dead quiet

"Huh I can't believe it give million dollars down the drain just because our product has a weak stomach heh well better tell the Caption he can end the HA.I. heh Illusive man doesn't need weaklings" the technession said making both Shepard and the child freeze and clinch up as he walked past

"Okay know we have a shorter time limit huh and no ship to escape with" Shepard said feeling a bit hopeless

''Huh damn those idiots I guess they killed me and this kid with their stupidity' Shepard thought moving forward being careful to keep an eye on the child as she snuck past some constriction rooms

"Hold up" the child said suddenly and Shepard froze then watched wide eyed as a soldier past by them not noticing them before he continued on

"he never searched these hallway there's another one to the left the right corridor is empty for now" the kid said and looking back she saw that his eyes seemed to be looking around rapidly

"How can you tell that" Shepard said moving forward past the guards

"I hacked into the cameras" the child said looking down but Shepard just smiled

"Well that makes this easier thanks little bit" Shepard said and she watched as the child relaxed before she started looking again

"There's a constriction room in the door to the right they have a small ship inside we might be able to escape with it huh you know how to fly right" the child asked and Shepard quickly nodded

"Yep had to learn in the alliance training camps" Shepard said but she paused as she felt the child tense

" alliance heh but they don't like A.I's why" the child asked but he watched as she looked straight into his eyes

"well I'm not currently here on alliance command seeing as my ships kinda gone so in other words Alliance has nothing to do with this" Sheperd said as she carefully moved into the room but she froze when she spotted the ship it was small really small but what's more was the very big gun on it

"Okay this should be fun" Shepard said as she walked towards the ship but then the kid dragged her to the side just in time for a passing soldier to not notice her

"Nice job kid" Shepard said and quietly the child nodded as Shepard snuck forward once again and climbed into the ship putting the small child on her lap

"Okay looks like the common controls" Shepard said clicking all of the buttons and switching on the spaceship as quietly as plausible

"Okay this next part is going to be loud and everyone will be able to hear it huh we need a distraction" Shepard said before she tensed as the kid in her lap bent forward and touching the controls seemed to turn to electricity then a synthesized voice came through the speakers

"All soldiers all soldiers to room 22b prisoner escape I repeat prisoner escape" the intercom stated and Shepard watched as several soldiers past her as the kid came back out of the ship's controls

"That should help right" the kid asked looking down but smiled a bit when Shepard leaned forward and kissed his hair

"Yes that was brilliant little Shade" Shepard said and smiling she started up the ship and with every soldier freezing on hearing the sound of the engine starting she zoomed out right as another voice came through the speakers

"Belay that order the HA.I has escaped I repeat the" be for the rest could be spoken Shepard had flown out of there and was speeding through the base right for the exit

"Close the doors close the hanger doors" the sms evoice screamed one the speakers but it was too late Shepard sped through the wide open doors and went flying upwards as the kid quickly started doing something to the radio

"All air flight units get into your ships and take off shoot down that ship" the same voice said then Shepard watched as the kid zoomed back into the ship

"What's you up to little bit" Shepard said while she looked back to see three ships coming out of the base

"I'm hacking their ships to make them stop following us and destroying the tracer that's on us" the child said as a small holographic version of him appeared on the dash board

"Hmm fine with me munchkin make sure to give them a bit of a shock" Shepard said and then she watched as the ships behind them sent their pilots up and out of the ships as they pulled their parachutes then the kid jumped back out onto Shepherds lap

"Good job chitlin" Shepard said and the kid smiled he liked this human she hadn't ordered him to do anything and she seemed to really like him although he wondered how long that would last

"Well I can't just keep calling you kid so got a name" Shepard asked looking down at the HA.I who shrugged

"The scientists didn't really give me a name other than the HA.I" he said looking down

"Hmm well then I nearby give you the name Shade what do you think" Shepard asked and Shade nodded liking the name

And slowly as they traveled through space in there small ship the two started talking to each other getting to know each other in fact at one point when Shepard knew nothing would be in front of them she let go of the controls and pulled out a medical kit from a compartment

"Okay now Shade stay still while a patch you up okay" Shepard said and nodding Shade stayed still as Shepard carefully whipped off the electric blue blood splotches on him and carefully took care of the cuts and bullet wounds on him

"Okay do you feel any discomfort is there a bullet in you in other words" Sheperd said this caused Shade to smile a bit before he shook his head

"No Mrs. Shepard I don't think any of the bullets really connected with me just went through me" Shade said as Shepard smiling a bit pulled him closer to her and feeling warm and cared for Shade crawled a bit closer he really did like her unlike the Cerberus scientists and soldiers all they did was order him around and torture him for failing them

"So what can you do little bit I already can tell you're pretty good at Hacking a lot better then me" Shepard said whispering the last part but Shade heard and giggled a bit

"I can get into any system Cerberus wanted me to be like a small spy or Assassin basicly I was supposed to hitch a ride on board a ship hack my way into the controls or sometimes act human and have everyone tell their secrets around me but I huh Cerberus wanted to test me out there was a ship in orbit around here" Shade said not noticing as Shepard froze realizing who's ship it was

"They told me to jump aboard using a radio signal and to disable the shields and engines as they descended but when I saw them land and saw the groundbreaking I heh I jumped out I went far away from the crash the scientist at first thought I had done it until they realized that the ground had just been fragile I didn't do anything I could have if I had done something do you think I could have saved them" Shade asked looking up but Shepard was already shaking her head

"Heck no that bunch were idiots just because you are a inexperienced child even a super smart one wouldn't have known that they should have scanned the ground before they landed that was there own stupidity and nothing you could have done would have changed that" Shepard said holding Shade close as he looked down

"Besides if that had never happened I would have never found you and I think I already like you too much to ever let you go" Shepard said hugging the child who smiled slightly and hugged her back before he froze

"Huh Mrs. Shepard" Shade said staring at something

"What's up" Shepard said looking up

"We're out of fuel" Shade said just as they heard the engines die out

"Will sh-huh crud hmm is the distress signal activated" Shepard said and she watched as Shade jumped back into the ship as he checked everything out

"Yep but it looks like we hit a turbulence while we were talking Mrs. Shepard know we are closer to the Perseus Veil huh Mrs. Shepard why did you get pale" Shade asked as he jumped back out of the ship's controls

"Huh were close to Geth space there AI's somewhat like yourself but they kicked out there maker's out of there own galaxy" Shepard said looking around

"Lets just hope" Shepard said as the radio turned on and a mechanical voice came through

"Designation Cerberus freighter ship we have received distress signal and can sense a fellow A.I aboard your ship please state business and reason for invading our space" the monotone voice said this caused Shepard to look down for a bit before she leaned forward with Shade as she clicked the radio

"This is Private Shepard of the human Alliance I have just stolen this vessel from a Cerberus base that has made a A.I who is currently on board along with me could you please help us get to the nearest alliance planet" Shepard said and then she spotted it a large imposing Geth ship and the sight made her feel very small and she had a slight fear

"Please put A.I on the call" the Geth said and reluctantly Shepard let Shade go into the radio and for a bit all she heard was Clicks and pops before Shade came back and smiling know she hugged him close

"we will allow entrance to Geth ship for protected Shepard and Shade brethren" the Geth said making Shepard look down at the HA.I in her lap who just smirked

"What I let them view my memories they came up with the name although huh when I tried to tell them that you hadn't well" Shade said before the radio interrupted him

"Brethren Shade wishes for Protected Shepard to be a Mother protocol for him" the Geth said this caused Shade to glare at the radio

"Traitors" Shade said but he froze when he felt Shepard's hand on his head

"Is love to be although I think we had better keep you a secret when we head back to the alliance" Shepard said and Shade happily nodded as he inched closer to his mother heh his mother as the two watched the Geth ship close around them and bring there freighter aboard and as Shepard opened the cockpit they were met with what looked like a slightly injured Geth

"Hello Mother Protocol Shepard welcome to the Geth ship" the Geth said in a monotone

"Okay so what's your name" Shepard said smiling as her son hugged her

Time skip aboard the Normandy

Shade has Legion found any new news about what the heretics our up to" Commander Shepard asked her son as he appeared beside her

"Nope although he did mention that they are planning something and we know that someone is leading them know" Shade said smiling at his mother he looked a lot better than he did when his mother found him he was know wearing a virtual version of the tech military clothes with the Alliance symbol on one shoulder and a Geth symbol on the other one that the two had made for their buddy's who was still trying to think of an effective name for their side of the Geth

"Well that's somewhat good okay come on let's get this over with" Shepard said as Shade jumped into her omni tool making it glitch and turn green as she walked away from the window that showed earth in all her glory and went deeper into their new ship it was time to start their new journey

* * *

So what do you guys think I have finally started making the story's for my main brethren Shade this is just the start and yes Shepard has already met the good Geth and know them personally and I Hope you guys liked and loved Shade Shepherd he will be a bit shy of new people but hopefully adding him in will be helpful to the story huh


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Geth attack

Shepard walked briskly down the walkway on her way towards the cockpit of the Normandy here she found a guy with stubbles on his face and was moving quickly around the controls of the ship as well as the Specter who was watching everything as the pilot got the ship ready

"Hmm his name is Jeff Moreau but he calls himself Joker he also has brittle bone disease but has extremely top marks on his flight record" Shade said reading his alliance card to Shepard by the communication plug that was in Shepard's ear

"Hmm that's good to know I'll have to ask for someone to watch his back during any fire fights on board" Shepard said as Shade switched over to the Specter

"Hmm Nihlus Kryik he's a specter for the council and is known for following the rules to a point so in other words we should make sure he doesn't ever find out about our little allegiance to the good Geth and me" Shade said and Shepard could hear her sons smirk as he looked up more info as they watched the specter leave and then turned towards the pilot and co pilot one Kaidan Alenko who Shade instantly found

"Okay Kaidan here is a biotic and a old one at that he still has his old TL 2 chip" Shade said surprised before he closed it off

"Well this should be interesting" Shade said before he did something quickly

"Mom everyone aboard this vessel is top of the line heck a few are even specialists" shade said but then he joined in listening to the conversation between Joker and Kaidan

"I'm telling you there's nothing to worry about the council has the right to send someone to observe their profit" Kaidan said but both Shepard and Joker shook their heads

"No they wouldn't have sent a specter for that this is something big" Shepherd said causing the two to go quiet till captain Anderson a man that Shepard looked up to as like a father figure came on through the comm asking for Joker to send for her

"Well this should be interesting be right back guys" Shepard said as she walked through the ship passing several people and chatting with a few although she stayed clear of chakwas the doctor on board mostly because the doctoring clothes looked a bit too much like a scientists and walking past her while patting her Omni tooled hand to her leg trying her best to get Shade to relax as she walked into the briefing room only to find Nihlus there waiting

"Oh no does he suspect something no we've only been aboard for a couple of hours he couldn't have found anything" Shade said starting to tense up and worry as he on instinct and in worry caused Shepard's omni tool to flash green and glitch as Shepherd carefully laid it on her leg letting her son take his time as he slowly calmed down it was just lucky that the specter hadn't noticed the flash and taking a breath Shepherd moved forward just as her Omnitool shut off with Shade hiding deep in it but still watching through the camera

"Shepherd what do you think of this world we are going too" Nihlus asked and surprised Shepherd answered honestly

"It's a beautiful planet from what I heard although personally I'd rather a ship than a planet for a date" Shepard said jokingly this instantly caused Nihlus to flip around and start stuttering and stating that wasn't the reason why he had asked the caption to wait for a bit after all he needed to te-meet her

"And already she has you in the palm of her hand Nihlus" Anderson said walking in with a smirk and his smile widened as he saw Nihlus"s confused face

"I used your confusion and worry to get some information to what exactly would a specter be doing testin" Shepard paused as Shade cheered in her com

"He's here to try to get you to join the Specter's mom" Shade said smiling fully and this caused a smirk to come to Shepard's face

"Well this should be interesting let me guess you two want me to join the Specter's Nihlus is here to test me and make sure I can handle the career" Shepherd said this caused both men to freeze

"Insightful woman ain't she" Nihlus said staring at Shepherd in surprise as she smiled

"Yes that is why Nihlus is here and by that smile I'm guessing you are willing to join" Anderson asked and Shepard nodded

"Yeah I know some people that helped me out once they stated that I had the best chance of joining the Specter's and asked me to help them out with something although truthfully we kinda made a bet on if I get into the Specter's or not" Shepard said and before the two men could ask any questions the Speakers came on

"Joker to caption we are getting a distress signal from Eden Prime" Joker said this caused everyone in the room to look up

"Patch it through Joker" Anderson said as the screen turned on and instantly Shepherd and Shade were on high alert especially when they recognized the weapon fire and ships the tactics were a bit different but

"Heractics" Shepard whispered and she watched as her amni tool sparked green before Shade sent a signal

"Report a signal breach just happened in the room with you Captain" Joker said as the video ended this caused both Anderson and Nihlus to look at each other then Shepherd

"Like I was saying before I have some friends that want me being a specter and they will not like this Joker rewind and pause at the gun fire from the enemy" Shepherd ordered and quickly the screen did so

"That's electric fire not bullets and only one group uses these weapons because of the fact it's easier for them to connect to" Shepherd said before she had Shade send up a image of a Heretic

"Wait you're thinking it's the Geth they haven't traveled past the veil in century's why would they

"Wow major signal breach all of them heading towards your room captain" Joker said as on the screen it changed to static before a line appeared

"Shepard commander we our recovering Heretic info conclusion is that Heretics found way to not broadcast info to the rest of the Geth" a roboticized voice said through the screen

"What the, you're working with the Geth" Nihlus said aiming his gun towards Shepherd who shook her head

"Heh yes and no and Legion what did I tell you guys about how you talk around the other races" Shepherd said glaring at the screen

"We our sorry commander Shepard we should not have fallen on the language" Legion said this caused both Nihlus and Anderson to pause

"It's fine know then can you send some of your boys to handle the Heretics there attacking our people down there" Shepard said and they watched as the screen darkened

"Yes ma'am we have a server on the way through the relay will be there in a hour" Legion said before he cut the connection

"Okay two things you two should know there is actually two groups of Geth even if there still somewhat connected they disagree with each other one group is called the Heretics they follow something they call the old machine and want all organic life destroyed" Shepherd said watching as the two men still stared at the screen for a bit before turning

"And the others commander and how exactly do you know this" Anderson said looking over at his friend heck he could probably even call her his Daughter after finding her on earth

"Haha that's actually the funny part you remember when I told the board of the thresher maw attack" Shepherd said and Anderson and Nihlus nodded

"Well I'm still stumped on how exactly anyone didn't wonder how I had gotten off planet and back to earth in only a year" Sheperd said that caused both men to freeze

"the Geth" Nihlus said and Shepard nodded

"Yep at first they were a bit scared of me but after I told them about a package I was carrying with me they gladly let me onboard and it was with my luck that these Geth were the good ones you see while the Heretics want to kill every organic thing the Legion as I call them just want some peace heck they want the Quarians back on Rannoch and the only reason they're not telling them that is because the galaxy is scared of A.I" Shepard said as she felt the ship start to land

"Well I will think about what you told me but for now we need to get planetside go join the team commander and we will talk later" Anderson said as he walked out of the room

"Hmm what I would like to know is what kind of package did you have that had the Ge-Legion trusting you" Nihlus asked lowering his gun

"That's personal between me and the Legion although I have a feeling that soon enough you'll find out and I hope you might help me protect the package" Shepherd said and Nihlus surprised her by actually thinking about it

"If the Legion does help us and we are allowed to check and make sure they're not controlling you or something then yes I will watch your back and try to help you but I can't make any promises" Nihlus said he had already started to like this human she seemed to be of a cut of different cloth she didn't seem to mind the idea of working with a completely different species but that might change Nihlus thought as the two walked out of the room Sheperd checking her rifle and pistols

In the cargo bay

"Okay team we have what is to be believed to be Geth on the ground and I am ensuring a shoot on sight but watch friendly fire" Anderson said causing both Alenko and the other recruit to freeze up

"Are we sure that this is the Geth sir" Kaidan asked still in a solute

"Yes and also there will be more coming but whatever you do don't shoot the blue and red bots there with me" Shepard said walking into the room and surprising all of them

"Also seeing as the alliance will be pissed I kept this a secret as soon as this is over I might have to turn in my badges" Shepherd said walking towards Anderson who looked saddened by the news

"Huh why is that commander and how do we have friendly Geth" Alenko asked but it was the recruit who noticed something first

"Huh Commander why does your armor have two insignias" the recruit asked and turning Anderson noticed a new badge on Shepard's shoulder it had a dot in the middle of a wide array of dots but what was interesting was the fact that the middle one was glowing green while around it was blue

"That would be the Legian insignia one of the two Geth groups" Sheperd said this caused a long silence

"Huh Commander our you saying you work with the Geth" Kaidan asked looking at Shepherd in shock but he stared more when she just waved her hand side to side

"Heh yes and no they more or less just have me around as a teacher and boy do they need a lot of work seriously when I started with them all of them sounded like little robototos that didn't understand the meaning of emotion huh don't get me wrong they have emotion just no experience with it" Shepard said rolling her eyes

"It will be due to admittance that Caretaker Shepherd has several Legion units aboard her armor" a voice said from Shepard's shoulder making everyone stare at the Legion insignia

"Yeah yeah just watch my back Legion and what did I tell you guys about always using titles" Shepard asked as they felt the ship slowing down heck even Nihlus who had walked in had paused

"Sorry Shepherd" the Legion said this caused Shepherd to nod before she turned to the staring crew

"What come on we have a colony to save" Shepherd said and several people nodded after a bit and Nihlus ran out onto the planet and soon enough Shepherd found herself and her team on the ground

"Okay now then let's see what these Heretics have been oh god I don't need this" Sheperd said glaring at the corpses of people as Alenko and the recruit walked up behind her

"Oh what happened to them" the recruit asked

"Sensors stat that they were burned by electric fire usually used by the Geth to close wounds on themselves and fix ships" the Legion stated

"Huh well looks like the Heretics used it as a weapon" Shepherd said although know both soldier were looking at Shepherd even more worriedly and she was trusting something like this

"Mom Legion ship is coming into orbit they will be dropping soon" Shade said

"Hey a Legion ships about to drop its Legion so watch your fire" Shepard said and both men nodded as they walked out of the path they were at being careful

"Warning Heretic gunner in bound" The legion stated right as a small gunner drone came out of nowhere and aimed at the recruit but right before it fired Shepherd heard a familiar sound

"Incoming Legion" Shepard yelled right as a Legion platform landed in front of the recruit and took the gun fire from the drone before firing back but then more came out and Shepherd as well as Alenko walked forward and started firing on the drones and soon enough they were all down

"Recruit Jenkins are all systems green" the Legion asked turning towards the Recruit who was still staring forward although know Alenko got a good look at the platform it was blue well not completely blue like a steel blue but what surprised him and made him smirk was the red lines down the Platforms arms and one of its chest

"Oh commander I don't think the N7 will like your friends using their colors" Kaidan said smirking as the Geth unit turned to him and flashed the light on its head

"Yeah I know but this lot our no better than baby's following the example of a parent and I don't know why they think I count" Shepherd said making Alenko almost choke as the Legion turned towards Shepherd

"We think you as such thanks to the care you brought to the Legion ship you were aboard" Legion said as he turned back to the slowly blinking recruit

"Okay come on we don't have much time we got a bit to catch up with Nihlus you do have someone watching him right" Sheperd said dragging the recruit forward while Legion ran beside her along with Kaidon who was watching the Geth Legion unit

"Yes agreed we have a cam watching him if hazard proves too much will send Legion unit to assist" Legion said only to get popped on his metal camera like skull

"What did I say about how you guys talk, it's we will help him out" Shepard said as she heard the giggling in her ear

"Sorry" the Legion unit said and suddenly Kaidan could see just how Sheperd thought of them as children dangerous children but still children

"Hold up we have a survivor Legion head back and shoot from afar me and these two will move forward and help her" Shepherd said and instantly the Legion pulled out its sniper rifle and ran off behind them as it aimed down the sights

"Fire" Sheperd said running forward and reluctantly the two guys followed as the Legion shot one of the Heretics heads off and know that he had something to compare the unit too Kaidan gave a good look at the Heretic Geth they unlike the Legion had dark steel color to the and it didn't look like they had any form of insignia on them to differentiate one from the other while the Legion behind them had three dots on his chest and as Kaidan sent the Heretic unit flying up only for a sniper shot to go through its metal skull he somewhat started to think he might like these Legion then he heard another shot and turning around Kaidan came face to face with a Heretic that soon slumped over dead

"Okay yeah I think I'm starting to like Legion shit" Kaidan said looking down at the dead Heretic that twitched

"Heh well it seems the Legion have taken a liking to you besides they don't want any mental despair on my end huh there conniving little kids" Shepard said as she watched a small vessel fly by one that was a bright metallic blue

"Oh thank god lieutenant Ashley Williams ma'am thanks for the help" the woman Ashley said as she sent a solute Shepherds way

"Your welcome where's the rest of your team Ashley" Shepard asked this caused Ashley some surprise before she dropped her arm

"Most our dead the Geth shot them down" Ashley said

"Hmm yeah that sounds like the Heretics but that's not exactly the Geth way of doing things" Sheperd said surprising Ashley

"Well either way I have to thank your sniper for taking out those Bastards" Ashley said right as Legion walked up towards them and Ashley instantly aimed

"You are welcome Lieutenant Williams we try our best to aim well so as to not cause friendly fire" Legion said putting his sniper rifle back on his back this caused Ashley to stare

"Ashley Williams meet one of the Legion the opposing side against the Heretic Geth even if both sides are connected to the other" Shepherd said before she looked over at Legion

"So how's Nihlus doing" Shepard asked

"Specter Nihlus is,...hold new information Specter Saren Arterius is at the docking bay, video shows that he is ordering Heretic Geth curious our cousins do not usually work with organics" Legion said

"What the person leading these guys is a specter Nihlus come in I repeat Nihlus" Shepard said into her comm

"Mom the coms our being jammed" Shade said before he alongside the Legion started working on something

"Okay we managed to patch ourselves to Nihlus's omni tool" Shade said smiling

"Good Nihlus hold up" Shepherd said and Instantly she got a response

"Shepherd what are you doing on my Omni tool I'm sneaking over here" Nihlus said

"The Legion found who's leading the Heretics it's another specter a Saren Arterius do you know him" Shepard asked but everything had went quiet on the other end then she heard a click

"Well I guess he didn't like that" Shepard said as Legion tilted his head

"Specter Nihlus is moving towards Specter Saren" Legion said

"Prepare another platform drop if you see a chance to save Nihlus take it" Sheperd ordered as she rushed forward with her crew and Ashley following and quickly Legion did as well

With Nihlus

''How dare Shepard Saren was my best friend he's my battle brother spirits and it would take a lot more then some Geth to tell me otherwise' Nihlus thought as he blasted some of the Geth apart and carefully he walked up the loading docks steps before he sprang up weapon ready but he froze there standing in front of him was Saren hmm maybe she was telling the truth

"Hmm Nihlus what are you doing here" Saren asked turning towards Nihlus

"I could ask you the same thing" Nihlus said not moving his pistol

"When we first met I told you that the only way you'd get anywhere was by stabbing me in the back" Saren said and instantly Nihlus relaxed that was a code that only the Specter's knew although mostly those that were more ruthless used that one

"well it's good to see you Saren but what are you doing here" Nihlus asked keeping his pistol out as he kept a eye out for anymore Geth Heretic or not as unknown by him Saren moved up behind him

"Oh the council sent me to help you" Saren said then both heard a whistling sound and instantly Nihlus turned around only to come face to muzzle with Saren's pistol and Nihlus felt ice cold shock go through him Shepherd had been right then something big and heavy slammed into the ground beside them sending the two flying and sending Saren's bullet past Nihlus but leaving a nasty scar across his ear flap as a Geth unit unfolded on the ground and stood in front of Nihlus instantly in between the injured Turian and the backstabbing specter

"Step away from Specter Nihlus we will attack if you do not back off" the Legian platform said as it stood defensively in front of Nihlus but then he watched as Saren sent a biotic wave at the Platform causing it to go flying back before it got back its footing only to be slammed by Saren's fist and almost knowingly he reached on the machines back and pulled something causing a surprising scream from the platform before Saren kicked it and shot bullets straight into its legs then sending a biotic blast causing the legs to melt and come apart right as Nihlus started firing forcing Saren to retreat and quickly Nihlus rushed forward to give chase until he paused hearing a whimper and moving towards it he found the Legion platform twitching on the ground

"Pp-please help" Legion asked and seeing the damage done to the mech that saved his life Nihlus crouched down and took a look at its melted legs

"Why don't you just jump out back to your ship" Nihlus said tying up the leaking pipe lines across the bots body that had been cut

"Hurr h-he cut thhe antenna off can't hurt can't connect back with ship it hurts please it hurts" The legion unit said as Nihlus carefully stopped the leaking no bleeding and tried his best to drag the wounded mech out of danger when he spotted more coming

"Come on heh now I see why Shepherd treats you guys like children" Nihlus said pulling the mech into a ditch nearby while he laid down beside it

"Heh Caretaker states that we still have a lot to learn hurr pain being one of them heh it hurts now I know why you organics don't like getting hurt hurr" the legion unit said pulling off its blooded gun off its back

"Huh I might be able to still shoot although I think Saren messed with my sensors" the Legion said aiming around at the Heretics coming by

"You stay calm and lay back down we our going to stay here and wait for Shepherd that's a order" Nihlus said pushing back down the mech making said mech hiss at the pain in its receptors

"Huh I thought you Organics didn't like Mechs" The Legion said this caused Nihlus to stare at the fact the Geth unit had said I but he shook it off

"Heh no but we do have something in common both don't like pain heh a kindred soul" Nihlus said not knowing what his words would cause to the Geth or for this unit in particular

With Shepherd

Shepherd was pissed one of her Geth one of her Legion had gotten damaged and couldn't jump back to ship so it came as no surprise when Shepard didn't give a care about the fact she had just shot a deranged form of humans heck even the Legion unit with them was pissed as its eye turned red while inside Shepard's omni tool, Shade had quickly hacked his way into the tram and had almost sent the bastard Saren flying by making the tram go over its regular speed and throughout this the three marines stayed as far back from the angered mother bear and the equally angered machine that could rip them to shreds

"Wow she really does see them as her kids" Kaidan said watching as Shepherd shot bullet after bullet through a Geth till it was nothing but a pile of scrap before shooting another one's head off while the Legion had ripped off the arms of another Heretic and smashed its face in with its own arms then they followed as the two (three) ran to the docking bay shooting all of the Husks and Heretics around till they were nothing but a bloody mess

"Hey we're over here" someone yelled and looking over they spotted Nihlus with some oil on him with a know dark blue legion beside him a legion with no legs

"Oh no you okay hold up will get you connected to" Shepherd said before she saw the mech shake its head

"No I want to join caretaker Nihlus" the legion said this caused everyone to blink before Shepard turned towards Nihlus

"Hey don't look at me the kid just saved my life" Nihlus said this just caused Shepherd to sigh

"Fine if you're sure hey Nihlus hand me your omni tool real quick" Shepherd said and shrugging the Turian did as ordered and quickly the wounded Legion let a wire come out of his arm and Shepherd quickly connected it to Nihlus's omni tool and then they watched as the platform slumped back offline as Nihlus's omnitool changed color to a dark blue as Shepherd handed it back to him

"Well if you're fighting with him you're going to have to have a nickname" Shepherd said standing up while the three marines stared as Nihlus stood up and looked down at his omnitool in thought

"Well then Ángel let's show that traitor what for" Nihlus stated smirking as his amnitool gave a pulse before flickering in agreement

"I'll get you a headset later but for now let's go get that traitor" Shepard stated and look at each other the group as one ran towards the lift shooting any heretics in their way

* * *

And that's that chapter so what do you guys think about the Legion I couldn't help seeing them as large dangerous children that just need someone to teach them about their emotions and as you probably noticed with Ángel once their disconnected from the rest of the Legion it starts to become a individual but either way hope you guys like this update also sorry for the long wait especial with the older works life's being a bastard again and add in that I have a job now yeah it's going to take longer for my story's to get through and I am already talking to someone about being a beta for my story's so I might be coming back to this with a betaed version of it next time might and that's a big might or it could just be another chapter posted up I guess we'll see


End file.
